Forum:Battle for Willowdale Loot
Items Unclaimed *Breastplate +2 *Ring of delayed doom (2 charges left) *Seven Seal Items (Extended loans from Alejandra) **Third Eye (Anja) Headband, +2 Int and full ranks in Linguistics *Clasp of St. Christopher, necklace, +1 Sacred bonus to saves, Detect Evil 1/day at character level *Trident of Stability Items Taken *The First Disciple's Sword of Life Stealing (taken by Kat) *The First Disciple's +2 glamered Ceremonial Silk Armour by arcane casters at no penalty, even without light armour proficiency (taken by Erevis) *The Praetor's +3 adamantine unrighteous full plate destroyed, weighs 55 lbs (taken by Jord) *The Praetor's +3 adamantine tower shield (45lbs) (taken by Halstein) *Gloves of Dueling extra bonus to Fighter Weapon Training (taken by Rain) *Luckstone also grants a reroll to any d20 roll 1/day (taken by Jura) *The Praetor's Helm of Fearsome Mien (taken by Gorgoroth) *Headband of Alluring Charisma +4 (taken by Ru) *Bracers of Incredible Dexterity +4 (taken by Enrique) *Gloves of Arrow Snatching (taken by Alejandra) *Headband of Vast Intelligence +4 DiplomacyMotive (taken by Rinzler) *Amulet of Natural Armour +1 (taken by Gorgoroth) *Scroll of Dominate Person (taken by Wavlyn) *Scroll of Teleport (taken by Wavlyn) *Core (Manipura) Gloves, +2 Dex (borrowed by Halstein) *Boots of Teleportation (taken by Dr. Haiduc) *Ring of Protection +2 (taken by Father Wednesday) *Belt of Physical Might +2 and Strength (taken by Sparkle Pony) *Ring of Protection +2 (taken by Rinzler) *Re's Rondache: +2 light wooden shield, +4 vs undead incorporeal (taken by Enrique) *Scabbard of Vigor (taken by Ru) *Greater Bracers of Archery (taken by Alyenna) *Flaming Sling +2 (taken by Rinzler for Arcane Portal) *Bucchaneer's Breastplate (Sold by finders of the Treasure of the Lost Adventurers) Second Picks, Justifications All other personal justifications and notes regarding second picks/other information can be listed here. Jura: Second Picks, in order of interest: Bracers of Archery (for Alyenna), Ring of Delayed Doom, Flaming Sling (though I think Kat would get more use out of that). No particular attachment to any of them, and perfectly happy to make the Luckstone my whole loot. If no one wants the +2 Breastplate now that our tanks all have better armour, I suggest selling it and splitting the extra 2,175 gold (divide by 15 = 145 each). If a cohort can take it, that's fine, too. Halstein: Second Picks: Ring of Protection +2, Praetor's +3 adamantite Tower Shield to be reforged into +3 adamantite agile breastplate if possible. Halstein will drop out of the Belt running, and will instead grab the Root boots for a Con enhancement. (Note: Alejandra is presumably keeping these as she's not taking the Boots of Teleportation.) Erevis: Second Pick: Headband of Alluring Charisma +4 (On second thoughts, Erevis has no AC, and can always grab the kobold king's necklace so I'll go for the armor, and then I can mock the lichs more) Ru: Luckstone, Ring of Protection +2. It was mentioned to me that the Cord of the Kobold King and the Headband of Alluring Charisma won't stack, so if Erevis wants the cord of the kobold king, Ru will take the headband. Gorgoroth: Helm of Fearsom Mein (duh), Amulet of Natural Armour +1, and am willing to take jura's +2 Con belt if she (and Ale)want The awesome belt of awesomerness (On reflection, Jura would rather just keep her belt and give you the Belt of Might, assuming that another character doesn't claim it.) Rain: Amulet of Natural Armour +1, because Rain is a tanky-type dude and currently lacks natural armour, so it's just a pure defensive upgrade, and also the Adamantine Armour that Halstein can make but Rain needs new armour way less than Halstein does. Kat: If it is agreed that the Luckstone shouldn't be shared and is better belonging to one Pathfinder, Jura can take it. Kat will take the sword over the stone. Alejandra: Second Pick: Boots of Teleportation. Alejandra normally wears the Root Boots, so if Halstein is interested in them she would happily trade them in for these, as the ability to transport herself and three others up to 900 miles instantly would certainly be an upgrade. However, note that she would also be willing to lend either pair of boots out freely, as they would be more than useful to anyone travelling far away from town. Enrique First pick, bracers; they replace my Bracers of Greater Archery, which might be useful for anyone else who wants to use ranged weapons; the bracers increase a number of skills and my damge and AC because of my Pistol gun training and light armour. Second pick, Boots of Teleportation; Enrique is interested in scouting the wilds on "off days" in order to check for threats, find points of interest. Cehen has a range of 120 miles in a day, teleporting 900 miles and then flying a circle 20 miles in diameter or following local roads, rivers, etc., would get us a '5000 ft' veiw of the map and speed up in-game exploration. I imagine, for instance, teleporting to tomb of the betrayers, flying west for a hundred and twenty miles at such a height as to make myself a poor target and looking for features in the mountains - perhaps the orc camp. This turns Enrique from a short range patrol to a long range scout. : Careful you don't hit the Dragosphere, the layer of atmosphere that's pure dragon, designed to kill any adventurer who flies too high. Rinzler: I don't think at this point anyone is going to contest the int hat, but as an aside, Rinzler is taking the sword given to the Pathfinders by the lake nymph in order to give it to Roswell. Basically, he feels that Roswell did just as much, if not more, to help Willowdale in the fight as the other Pathfinders, but would otherwise recieve no recognition (he's the only reason the original scout came, prompting people to actually investigate the camp, and he's the one who got the army in gear, at the very least to rebuild the wall and town). Therefore, Rinzler is giving the nymph's sword to him as a gesture of Willowdale's recognition of his efforts. Seeing as Roswell is the one who originally helped the nymph to begin with, it seemed fitting. : Jura: The sword is currently in Jura's keeping, as she was the one to directly recieve it from the Nymph. She is a bit distracted at the moment and you could go ahead and take it if you felt like being sneaky. However, if you mentioned this line of thinking to her, she would agree - she was already strongly considering sending the sword to Roswell, but was preoccupied with rebuilding the town. : Rinzler: Pfft, Rinzler being sneaky. When has Rinzler been anything but blunt? If Jura was the one holding it, Jura would be the one he asks to take it from. He wouldn't steal it unless that seemed like the only option; he would phrase his intent in much the same way as above (albiet wordier), so if Jura was already considering it, then obviously he wouldn't have to steal it. I personally just didn't know who had it at the moment, so I made a general comment....Although, it's likely safe to say that he probably asked at a bad time, since I think he left to go report to Roswell on the late afternoon/evening of Samhain, and I'm betting that whole day was a pretty bad time. : Jura: Yeah, with that timing, you'd probably catch Jura around the time she was reincarnating Wutog, Hanz, and Kretor. She'd give Rinzler an exhasperated "Now is not the time... No, that's a good idea. Why don't you package it up for him? Send him my best." She'll be writing up her own letter as things settle down. Dr. Haiduc: I'm skipping my second pick. There's nothing I can get real use out of on the list, and the current items will benifit other pathfinders a lot more than me. Alejandra: Second pick has been passed on to Gorgoroth. Gorgortoh: '''I will take scraps of what is left. others need these things more than I. '''Rinzler: Well, since lots of people seem to be skipping their picks, I'd like to suggest that the Scabbard of Vigor, most useful on an unenchanted weapon, just be permanently added onto the Baatorian Greensteel Dagger. If we make it to the end of the list and no one wants it, the unenchanted yet still pretty powerful dagger would benefit from it, and we won't have to worry about it sitting around in unwanted group loot forever. : Jura: Good idea, but looks like Ru wanted it. General Comments DM'S NOTE - Now might a time to go over some of the other excess weapons here, and borrowing of the other 2 seven seal items ''Player's NOTE- Please refrain from using other player's real names on the wiki. '' {C}There are 21 items listed here. There are 11 players and 14 participating Pathfinders. Let's assume that each Pathfinder gets one item, and the rest are group loot to be shared or used when the situation demands it. Obviously, some things are pretty hotly contested (the Luckstone, the Physical Might Belt...wouldn't be surprised if the boots of teleporting were a hot ticket). Why not instead of us all listing a bunch of items that we wouldn't mind, we each list the ONE that we most want, and then the contested items can be sorted out without having to worry about a bunch of conflicts between someone's first pick and third pick. The leftovers will then go to the sharing vault. : Objection: the more items are part of group loot, the more complicated keeping track of the gear any given Pathfinder is currently using becomes. This is particularly true for items that boost a stat rather than giving you an extra ability, for items that take up body slots, and to some extent for weapons, which have varying attack bonuses and damage depending on who wields them. It is preferable for some Pathfinders to pick up extra items than to have to deal with the 5-10 extra items floating around in the Boar & Thistle at the start of every session. This results in either lost time at the beginning of a game, or items such as the Root Shakra boots being forgotten repeatedly and generally unused. Note that we have 6 other weapons/worn items in group loot that could be given homes if it makes distribution easier. I might also argue that people sporting two characters should not win contested first-pick loot. Doesn't seem very fair if one player not only gets two items, but also takes away someone else's only item. : Seconded. Particularly if one of the two characters receives a non-contested first pick. Despite the gloves being my first pick for Halstein I'm certainly fine to pass them off to Rain, since Halstein will probably be getting a new set of armor out of this. Also, are the other stockpiled items that were just added part of this draw or are we free to snatch them up? I know that Halstein would benefit from the Root boots, and if he doesn't get the Dueling Gloves he may very well grab the Core gloves as well. : I'd say wait and see how the main draw pans out, and put those items under "Secondary Picks." I know you're lacking stat enchancement bonuses, so you might be able to pick them both up given that most people already have enhancements to their core abilities. (Especially if you're being a gentlebarbarian and a scholar and letting Rain take the contested gloves.) Generally speaking, I feel like once everyone gets at least one major item, preferably their first pick, the rest can be alloted more casually. Luckstone Can we card item this? It seems more usefull to have on each expedition. : I think card items are specific and unique items, but that doesn't mean that the luckstone can't just be shared loot. We actually have a whole list of regular magic items that the group shares like card items. :: Kate: That makes some sense, but since so many people want it, it could cause problems if a group including, say, Jura, Rinzler, Ru, and Halstein heads out. It might make more sense to have one person as an owner, but for that person to allow other Pathfinders to borrow it when they aren't present. Proposal: In true lucky fashion. The luckstone goes out with the Pathfinder who rolls the highest d20 luck check at the begining of each session. This this decision method makes it shared, fits with the flavour of the item, and feel special to be using it, as oposed to part of someone's background numbers. : I concur with the luck proposal, seems to fit the spirit of the item, and let's be perfectly honest, everyone could use this item to their benefit. Only seems right to share it. : This makes sense from a flavour point of view, but I worry that it will get too complicated adding the +1 to every save and skill check. While not terribly taxing on its own, the task may become difficult if other temporary modifiers, such as from buff spells, are in play. And while it's true that everyone will benefit from the Luckstone, there are also people who will not benefit very much from heavy armour and martial weapons. : Modified Proposal: The Luckstone belongs to Jura, but tends to wander when she's not out Pathfindering. Any session that Jura does not go beyond the wall, a d20 roll determines where it ends up, as above. To simplify bookkeeping, the Luckstone does not give a +1 bonus to saves and skills under this circumstance. However, it does offer the daily reroll on any d20 roll to the Pathfinder who finds it in their bag. This ensures that the Luckstone is always useful, even when Jura isn't using it, retains an element of chance, and prevents people from getting confused when +1s pile up. (Idea credit:Dr. Haiduc)